


No One

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blind!Blaine, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wanted to surprise Kurt and he wasn't going to let the fact that he was blind get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather pointless. I wrote this at the hospital, again, but I kind of like the sweetness of this.

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**No One**

The first time Kurt met Blaine he instantly knew Blaine was special, different from anyone Kurt knew. He could see it in the way Blaine carried himself, in the way he looked like he had stepped right out of a vintage Hollywood movie, in the way Blaine smiled and acted.

And Kurt was right.

Blaine was different, because most people weren’t blind.

 

* * *

Having been born blind, Blaine could only grasp inklings of what sight added to a person’s life, but from what he could tell it added profound depth to everything that was considered insignificant by public opinion. Blaine’s life existed solely out of noises, emotions and scents. It was a lot like being locked up in a dark room while having to listen to everyone going out and having fun.

When people asked him if he didn’t feel like he was missing out on things, Blaine merely shrugged. Of course he did. But that didn’t mean he felt like he ought to burden others with it because there were so many other things that Blaine loved.

Like music.

When Blaine wore his headphones, he always jokingly referred to it as connecting himself to an IV-drip. Music made him feel good, normal, and it was like a healing balm to his frazzled nerves. It was one of the few things he could enjoy the way others did too because it was universal. Everyone could feel the bass thrumming through their veins, music notes being pumped through their bodies like a drug. Blaine started loving music even more after it introduced him to the love of his life.

He met Kurt when he’d been quietly singing along to Katy Perry’s  _Teenage Dream_ at the local coffee shop _._

‘Excuse me,’ Kurt had said after tapping Blaine on the shoulder and startling him, ‘Hi. I recently moved here and I just heard you singing. You’re really good.’

They’d been inseparable ever since.

 

* * *

What Blaine lacked in the sight department, he made up in a lot of different ways.

Blaine always touched Kurt in a way that left him breathless, because every touch meant something. His first touches meant  _hello, I like you and the texture of your skin,_ the way he had touched Kurt when they were still just friends meant  _good day, nice to see you again – thank you for everything._

His most recent touches?

Kurt’s lips trembled as Blaine traced them with a thumb and a shy smile on his handsome face, before leaning forward to kiss Kurt. Blaine was so earnest and enthusiastic that it made Kurt want to cry at the unfairness of Blaine missing out on all kinds of precious things. There was almost a certain bitter eloquence in the way Blaine held himself strong day in day out. He was so loving, so meaningful, as were his kisses.

For Blaine’s kisses only meant one thing, always.

_I’ve been looking for you forever. You move me, Kurt._

 

* * *

Perhaps what bothered Blaine most about being blind, was the fact that he would never see Kurt’s face.

He knew the meanings of every noise that Kurt made, knew the texture and temperature of his skin by heart. Blaine knew Kurt would blush whenever Blaine would press kisses along his jawline  because Kurt’s blush spread from his cheeks to his neck and Blaine could feel the heat radiate off his body. He knew how to get Kurt hard, had once accidentally made the both of them come in their pants when they’d been getting too hot and heavy, but he did not and would never know the way Kurt looks at him.

Kurt tried describing himself to Blaine. He told Blaine he had blue eyes and brown hair, and a pale skin, but Blaine couldn’t paint a picture of it in his head because he didn’t know how to do so. Blaine didn’t know what blue eyes or brown hair or pale skin looked like, he didn’t know what anything looked like. He’d never been able to learn and it was entirely upsetting. Sometimes, in the dead of the night after a particular long day, he found himself crying and hating himself for not being the way most people were.

He’d wake up the next morning, wash the tear tracks off his face and get ready for another day.

But, Blaine thought to himself with genuine optimism, if Kurt would be a sound, he’d be the sound of hummingbirds in the early morning. He’d be rain tapping on the glass window at night. He would be Blaine’s favorite song on his worst day.

Kurt was like the warmth that the first rays of sunlight breaking through on a cold day would bring. Kurt was the smell of coffee when Blaine needed a cup most.

Blaine grew frustrated with himself because no matter what his favorite sounds or smells or feelings were, they were bland and meaningless compared to Kurt. He tried coming up with other ways to explain how beautiful or important Kurt was to him, but none of them seemed good enough.

Kurt was the light in Blaine’s dark world.

It pretty much came down to that.

 

* * *

‘Blaine,’ Kurt gasped, his arms around Blaine’s waist to steady him and keep him from crashing down onto the pavement they were walking on. Blaine laughed softly and clutched the back of Kurt’s shirt tightly.

Tonight was supposed to be a fun night out – they’d snuck out with fake ID’s to a gay bar for the first time. They’d been dancing and grinding on the dance floor – kissing, totally lost in each other and drunk off the sudden freedom.

But Blaine had enjoyed their freedom a bit too much. He was completely wasted.

They were stumbling to Kurt’s car, Blaine’s lips persistently pressing against his throat and jaw, really anywhere he could reach. Blaine hummed into Kurt’s ear.

‘Hmm, you smell nice, Kurt,’ Blaine sighed and he had a dopey smile on his face. He nearly tripped over his feet and Kurt thought it was kind of adorable. He pushed Blaine against his car and fumbled a bit to get his car keys, and his headlights flashed when he unlocked it.

‘You smell like alcohol – careful, don’t hit your head!’ Kurt warned him when Blaine tried to climb into the passenger’s seat of Kurt’s car. Blaine slowed down a bit and ducked his head, his expression serious all of a sudden.

‘You take such good care of me,’ Blaine mumbled. Kurt buckled his seatbelt for him and paused, glancing up at his boyfriend. He looked sad, his unseeing eyes eerily boring into Kurt’s and for a moment, Kurt really did believe that Blaine could see him. It was amazing to be capable of gazing at Blaine like this, like a normal couple, and before Kurt knew it his hand reached out to touch Blaine’s cheek. Blaine blinked harshly but he didn’t break eye contact with Kurt.

But then Kurt slowly straightened up and Blaine’s eyes didn’t follow him. The disappointment that hit him made Kurt cringe. Why was he acting like this?

‘Blaine?’ Kurt hesitantly asked. A sob tore from Blaine’s throat as he suddenly started crying and Kurt’s eyes widened. He instantly leaned over to Blaine again and wrapped his arms around the boy. His entire body was wracked with his sobs and for a moment, Kurt wondered to himself how it was possible to go from being impossibly turned on, to becoming amused and then having his heart broken by the same boy in just a matter of minutes. He’s never seen Blaine cry like this and he only now noticed how  _small_ Blaine was.

‘Honey what’s wrong?’

Blaine shook his head and buried his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck. Their position was kind of awkward like this, with Blaine still wearing his seatbelt, but Kurt barely noticed. He stroked his hands up and down Blaine’s back.

‘I just – I’ll never be able to give you what you need. I can’t even… why are you with me? I love you and you’re so amazing, and I just cause you trouble -’

‘Blaine!’ Kurt gasped, recoiling as though Blaine had slapped him. He held Blaine’s shoulders firmly and watched as Blaine rubbed at his sightless eyes. They were red and swollen from crying. ‘You’re perfect and you never caused me any kind of trouble! How do you even come up with this stuff?’

Was it the alcohol making Blaine say these things, Kurt wondered, or did the alcohol help him be more open about what was bothering him?

Blaine shook his head and sniffled pitifully. He looked tired and Kurt wrapped his arms around him again. It physically hurt him to see Blaine like this. He had always thought Blaine was okay with being blind, because he never brought it up and neither did Kurt. Why should he? Blaine was perfect to him and Kurt didn’t see Blaine’s blindness as a handicap at all. Blaine simply lived his life in a different way than others.

‘I can never surprise you or pick you up, it’s always you and Kurt – I just don’t?’ Blaine had trouble coming up with the right words to say. He was lost and Kurt could see it in his eyes. Sometimes, Kurt thought they had no other purpose than conveying Blaine’s most intimate emotions.

‘Blaine – Blaine, I  _promise_ that it’s okay. Let me look at you, okay?’

Blaine released a pitiful noise when Kurt released him again, his face hidden behind his hands. Kurt cooed and gently pried them off, pressing a kiss against Blaine’s forehead. ‘There we go, sweetheart. You’re beautiful, Blaine. Beautiful, strong, funny, kind and smart. More than I could’ve ever asked for.’

‘But I -’

‘No, Blaine. Do you trust me?’ Blaine nodded without much thought, his lips trembling. Kurt nodded as well and kissed the tip of Blaine’s nose this time. Blaine was such a sweet, sweet boy. He wasn’t even crying for himself – he was crying for Kurt, because he was afraid that Kurt wasn’t happy like this.

It couldn’t be any less true. Tonight’s been one of the happiest nights of Kurt’s life – he loved being able to kiss his boyfriend in public, being able to  _dance_ with him. He’s never been more proud to be with Blaine than he was tonight, because Blaine was beautiful, and he was so very much _Kurt’s._ He was playful and creative and  _sexy,_ and he was amazing. Kurt just wished Blaine would’ve told him all of this earlier. He hoped he hadn’t caused Blaine feeling like this, sometimes it was hard to figure out what went on in Blaine’s handsome head.

‘Then don’t cry anymore. It’s okay, I promise. I don’t see you being blind as a bad thing at all. You don’t care if I’m having a bad hair day or if I have a gross zit on the tip of my nose, and you don’t care about the way I dress or the way people look at us when we hold hands. You love me for  _me,_ you see me in ways no one else ever will and you’re proud of what we are, and that’s  _everything_ to me. Blind or not – you’re perfect.’

Blaine shivered. He looked so vulnerable like this – so open, with tears still in his eyes, his cheeks flushed, his lips darker from all the kissing they’ve done earlier. He looked  _young_ and he had never looked more beautiful to Kurt than he did in this moment.

Blaine had never really broken down in front of Kurt like this and Kurt could only guess that it was all the pent up frustration Blaine felt inside. Sometimes, just beating the crap out of a punching bag wasn’t enough for Blaine.

He needed Kurt. And Kurt was right here, and he always would be.

‘I just love you so much,’ Blaine whimpered. Kurt pressed a kiss against his trembling lips and felt rather than heard Blaine inhale a sharp breath. He smelt faintly of alcohol and he was going to have a terrible head ache tomorrow, Kurt thought to himself.

‘I know, I love you too,’ Kurt whispered. ‘You’re my brave, handsome, bowtie-addicted boyfriend and you’re stuck with me until the day I die.’

That made Blaine smile. Kurt thumbed at his tear tracks and then kissed him more firmly.

‘Come on, let’s get you home.’

 

* * *

After tucking Blaine into bed – Kurt was uncertain if he was upset or outraged at the fact that Blaine’s parents didn’t even look up to Kurt dragging their blind son into their house, up their staircase – Kurt drove home and took a long shower, thinking about Blaine and his kiss and his confession. Kurt thought about how wrong Blaine was and how Blaine somehow had taught Kurt to really  _see_ things, notice every little thing he had never paid much attention to normally.

As for Blaine, he just hugged the stuffed animal Kurt had gotten him a while back – Margaret Thatcher, Blaine remembered its name with a smile – to his chest and sighed. He felt stupid for having felt those things, but it was good to have been able to break down in front of Kurt. It made him feel safe and oddly vindicated. His mind was at ease now.

Kurt was happy to call Blaine his boyfriend. Kurt loved Blaine. Kurt wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine and that was all that counted.

Blaine thought, with a frown on his face, that there must be some way to surprise Kurt. He fell asleep dreaming of Kurt’s smell and his touch. He was too drunk to realize that the only times he truly felt good about himself was when he was with Kurt.

 

* * *

20 red roses got delivered at Kurt’s house the next week.

All the card read was  _For the love of my life, from your brave, handsome, bowtie-addicted boyfriend,_ but it played at Kurt’s heartstrings and he fought the need to cry.

Kurt knew that Blaine probably had to take someone with him to the flower shop to decide on what flowers to get, given he knew nothing about them, and that he had probably picked these particular roses because of their scent rather than their meaning. Still the fact that he went through such lengths just to give Kurt this meant the world to him because he knew that Blaine wanted to be good so badly. Blaine was trying.

Blaine was succeeding.

He put the flowers in a vase and tucked the card into his mom’s old jewelry box, smiling and sometimes reaching over just to smell them.

 

* * *

‘So,’ Kurt said, leaning in closer to Blaine as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and swung it in between their bodies, ‘I got your flowers.’

Blaine practically beamed at him, his head turned in the direction of where Kurt’s voice came from. Kurt fought the need to kiss Blaine’s cheek. Everyone in town knew that Blaine was blind, so they didn’t get a lot of weird looks for walking hand in hand, but it was still a stretch. Sometimes Kurt was grateful that Blaine couldn’t see the way people looked at them.

‘They’re beautiful Blaine, thank you so much.’

‘They are? Their petals felt nice and soft, and they smelt good. They reminded me of you,’ Blaine admitted with a flush on his skin. ‘Of your skin and your soap.’

Kurt blinked at Blaine, and then absentmindedly brought up his wrist to sniff at his skin. He could only faintly smell his own soap.

He smiled. Of course Blaine would notice these little things.

‘Are you smiling?’ Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him in surprise again, and then stupidly nodded before he realized Blaine couldn’t see.

‘Yeah,’ Kurt said, ‘yes, I am smiling. How do you know?’

Blaine shrugged. ‘Just a feeling.’

Kurt thought to himself that maybe even if Blaine didn’t feel the same way, Kurt thought he was full of surprises. He always managed to lift Kurt up when he was feeling particularly down, always seemed to sense Kurt’s moods and his needs and help him whenever he could.

In a surge of courage, he pressed a kiss against Blaine’s cheek and swung their hands in between their bodies.

Kurt was in love, and he probably would stay like that for the rest of his life with Blaine. Blaine was his teenage dream, his everything, and Kurt would never want anyone else again.

He never did find out Blaine was thinking the exact same thing at that moment.


End file.
